


A Girl Named Florence

by Raggetymanftw



Series: Eliza Winchester series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corny romance, F/M, Loss, Not from Sam or Dean's pov, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Eliza Winchester series, but she is not, in fact, related to Sam or Dean in any way, not in this particular story. It is mostly just the same character, but just in a different situation. Possible Sam/Eliza pairing in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Named Florence

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want me to keep going with this story line or not. I hope you like it!! :D

A Girl Named Florence

My name is Eliza. I am 28 years old and I am a librarian. I have a degree in Mythology and Occultism. My father was a hunter. I changed my name from Eliza Fields to Eliza Florence when I turned 18, shortly after my father was killed by a pack of vampires. 

I cut myself off from hunting altogether, but immersed myself in it at the same time. I haven't hunted since the day I killed 6 vampires. The ones that took my Daddy away. The blood, the bodies, my father's lifeless corpse. It was too much. I had killed many creatures in my time, but nothing revolted me more than what I had done that night. I felt less than human, like an animal. You wouldn't think a skinny bean pole like me could do much damage to a family of vampires. I tore into them apart and ripped them limb from limb. There had been security cameras in the warehouse that still worked and recorded everything, even if no one came to collect the video tapes. I stole them and watched the fight back. I was horrified. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror after that, not for a few months. I traveled the world and spent a few years in the UK to do research on my dissertation.

After that, I came back to America settled down in a small town, finishing my degrees and working in the library. I swore to myself that I would never hunt again. I couldn't let myself become that thing, not again. 

Not once had I thought about going back on that promise. That is, not until a small vampire family began dropping bodies in the town over.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a cold wet day in Wyoming, the sun coming out for only a few moments before retreating back behind the thick grey clouds that covered the vast blue sky. 

I walked quickly from my car to the library and began to unlock the building for the business of the day. 

I thought today would have been your average small town people, the usual elderly folk coming in for a coffee and the day's newspaper. That reminded me to grab the newspapers I had just bought and to put them on display over yesterday's newspapers. 

What I wasn't expecting was to see, pasted across the front page, in huge black letters: DEATH TOLL IN THERMOPOLIS RISES TO 5. IS THERE A SERIAL KILLER IN OUR MIDST? 

Thermopolis was the town next to this one. The town I was living in was called Worland.   
Thermopolis was about the same size as Worland, but it lacked a library. This brought a lot more visitors to the library I was working at. I was proud of my library. I was the boss. There were three other librarians and two stock boys, who re-filled the shelves when the rest of the librarians were unavailable. 

The newspapers spoke of the victim's throats being ripped apart by something sharp and all the blood had been drained from the bodies. I cursed at the newspaper and threw it onto one of the tables in disgust. 

I had moved to this area because there had been no reported strangeness in either town for easily two hundred years. I sighed. "Vampires!" I thought to myself. "Will I never be free of them?" 

Soon, the other librarians began to arrive. One was named Mandy. She was twenty-four, blonde and enjoyed blowing gum and listening to music while she worked. Frankly, it was annoying, but I let her get away with it. You only live once, and if she's happy, who am I to turn around and be a bitch?

Another librarian was Gladys. As far as I knew, she could have been aged anywhere between seventy and five hundred. She has been here longer than I have. She didn't want to be head librarian. She was happy to just potter around and tell stories to the children who came to the library with their parents.

The only other librarian was Warwick. He was about fifty years old. He was extremely tall and extremely muscled. Many people were put off Warrick's huge and intimidating form, none of them ever realised that he was a highly intelligent teddy bear. He asked him to call him Bear, as people had been calling him that his whole life. I always used to smile at that.

I went home that night and fell asleep contented. My life was peaceful, no violence. And I was happy for it. That being said, I never let my form down. I did tai chi every morning and I taught a self-defense class down at the local rec centre.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bending over and putting some files away under the counter when I felt the presence of someone on the other side. 

"Hold on!" I called. "What can I-" But I cut myself off. The guy that was standing there was really tall, taller than me, and that was highly unusual seeing as though I was almost six feet tall myself. 

He had beautiful green eyes, brown floppy hair and side burns. He managed to pull it off though. He had a shy smile and incredibly soft looking lips. 

I cleared my throat and blushed softly before I attempted to restart my question. "What can I do for you?" I asked the incredibly hot guy.

He smiled shyly, which was something I did not expect from someone THIS good looking. I mean, guys that looked this good generally knew it.

"I was wondering where I could find the head librarian?" He asked me. He had a soft, but deep voice. It had a bit of an endearing southern twang to it that just made him all the more attractive. 

I smiled at him, adjusting the books that I was holding. "That would be me. What can help you with?" I asked kindly. 

My response seemed to have surprised him, as he let out a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Oh-Sorry. I just-" The man began.

I smirked inwardly. "You were expecting some dusty old crone weren’t you?" I said, trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly become very awkward.

He laughed quietly. “You know, I really was.” He gave me another shy smile. "This might be an unusual request…”

"Those are my favourite kind." I replied, trying hard not to make that sound flirty, but failing just a bit.

He smiled again. “Then I guess you’re just the girl for the job.” 

I grinned and walked around the counter. "So, what are you looking for?" I asked him.

He grimaced at me and I frowned slightly. "I'm doing a course on reviewing things. You know like books and movies. Well, I've been asked to do a review on an old vampire movie." He said.

I smiled understandingly. "Nosferatu?" I asked.

He grinned. "That's the one!" He said. "Anyway, I was hoping to do some research on vampires. Like actual folk lore on it and if there are any famous vampire who have supposedly come to America. For something to compare to."

I raised an eyebrow. He had said all of this very quickly. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"We have a small occult section towards the back of the library and we have a rare books room that you can look at. You might find some interesting facts there," I said indicating to the two areas. "I will have to come with you to the rare books room though. Library policy. I'll try to give you has much privacy as I can though."

The man nodded. "I'll check out the occult books first. I'm Sam by the way. Thanks for you help miss..?" He said.

"Eliza," I replied. I turned to walk away, but I looked back over my shoulder at him. "If you need anything, just holler!"

"I will definitely be sure to do that," Sam murmured. I don't think he had meant for me to hear that. 

I went back to my current station behind the main counter. It was a Tuesday, meaning it was a slow day. I couldn't stop looking at this gorgeous man looking up vampires of all things. "Could he be a hunter and this whole degree thing is just a smoke-screen?" I wondered to myself. I looked at Sam again. He seemed like a soldier. The way he held himself and the way he walked. But that could mean anything. He seemed too sweet to be a hunter. I sighed again.

I jumped when the phone rang and I hurried to answer it.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Sam came up to the main counter and smiled at me. 

"Couldn't find what you were looking for?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

He grinned at me. "No, I found some information. I was just wondering if I could take a look at that rare books room now?" Sam asked. 

I nodded. "Sure!" I replied. "If you'll follow me." I said. I led him over to the door. 

I picked up the clip-board and handed it to him. "If you don't mind signing this visitor's sheet please." I said. 

He smiled. "Sure." He replied and quickly signed, handing the board back. I glanced down at his name. 'Sam Winchester'. "Nice name!" I thought to myself.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and unlocked to door. Sam followed me in and shut the door behind him. I turned at met his eyes. I felt myself blush again. He was almost at eye level. I was only a few inches shorter than him. 

"I'll just grab the relevant books." I stuttered out. I turned and walked along the walls, searching for good book titles, ones with actual information like the ones I used to use for hunting. Sam sat down and I started placing books on the table in front of him, half in my own world like I generally was when I was searching for books. I hoped Sam wouldn't think me a total weirdo for liking books this much.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam found that he rather liked this librarian, Eliza. She seemed sweet and shy and funny. The first thing he had seen was her ass, which was quite lovely, but when she had stood up, he was greeted with beautiful bright green eyes. Brighter than Dean's, brighter than emeralds. They were stunning. The way Eliza had blushed when she first met his eyes was adorable. What was an added bonus was that she was almost as tall as he was. 

Eliza, in Sam's opinion, was gorgeous. She had long curly blonde hair that fell in graceful curls down her back that bounced when she walked. Her lips were full and soft rose in colour. Her smile and the way her eyes crinkled when she did made Sam's heart skip a beat or two.

Sam had been watching her for as long as he had been in the library, it was amazing that he had been able to do any research with all his staring. It was clear that Eliza loved books, especially from the way she would put them down softly on surfaces or how she would gently turn the delicate pages of the books she was now giving him in the rare books room. The dark green glasses she was wearing really brought out the beautiful green of her eyes. 

Every now and then, Eliza would lean over his shoulder and point out important passages that would help with his research. Eliza had admitted to him that she did have several degrees in Mythology and Occultism that she had almost finished her doctorate on the same subject. She smelled wonderful, almost good enough to eat. Sam blushed at that thought. Whatever perfume she used was amazing. 

Sam found himself smiling widely at her enthusiasm and at her blush when Eliza noticed she was gushing.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt like a total dork when we finished in the rare books room. Sam had made lots of notes and had seemed to be grateful for all the help I had given him, but I still felt like a dork. It wasn't until he had left the library that I noticed a little sticky note on one of the books.

It read: "I had a really good time researching with you today, even if it was on vampires. I took the liberty of putting your number in my phone and vice versa. I hope I'm not being too forward or anything, but maybe we could go for a drink sometime?" 

My eyes widened at this. I hadn't even noticed him put his number in my phone or him put my number in his. I reached down and pulled the phone out of my pocket. Sure enough, there was a new contact in my list. Sam had put his name down as 'Sam, the weird vampire guy'. I chuckled at this.

I dialed his number and smiled when he picked up. "I found your note." I said.

I heard Sam laugh through the receiver. "Yes, it seems you did. I hope that wasn't too creepy?" He asked, suddenly hesitant.

I laughed. "No, it's alright. I still don't know how you managed to get my phone out of my pocket without me noticing?" I said. "Got some pickpocketing skills then?"

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. "I uh.."

I laughed again. "It's okay Sam! I'm just kidding. You don't have to tell me, it just adds some mystery." I said, grinning. 

Sam let out a slightly relieved laugh. "So, uh, is this you calling to say you would like to have drinks or are you about to crush my heart under you heels?" Sam asked.

I smiled. "I don't tend to wear heels. I think I'm tall enough!" I joked. "No, I'm not here to crush your heart. I was calling to ask when you're free."

Sam laughed again. "I'm free tomorrow night, if that works for you. I'm new in town, so if you could pick the venue..?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing," I said. "There's a place called Murphy's Bar. It's on Main street. Say about eight thirty?"

"Okay, see you then." Sam said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you then." I replied. I hung up and did a little jump. I was actually really excited. This was my first date in, well, years. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt like a teenager again. I was glad, Sam really seemed to like me. I had hoped that I hadn't scared him off with my hyperness and it seemed that I had not.

Suddenly, my stomach dropped. "What was I going to wear? What am I going to say? What could I tell him about myself? I could say my mother died in childbirth and my father was killed in a car accident rather than by a gang of vampires or something like. Explain my strange accent that he surely noticed and try to seem normal." I thought to myself. 

As hard as I tried not to, the whole afternoon with Sam, I was hunting the vampires. I swore that I wouldn't, but they were one town over. "How long would it be before they moved north and started killing here? What if they killed someone I know? What if they killed Mandy or Gladys or Bear? It would be all my fault." I thought desperately. "One more hunt. That's it!"

That night, I began to scout out Thermopolis. Checking all the places that the vampires might hide. It was coming up to dawn break and I still hadn't found a trace of them. It wasn't until I found another body did I finally track them to their nest. I phoned in a tip about a dead body before checking out the barn that the vampires were holed up in.

There were seven of them and they were nasty. From my searches, both from what I did that afternoon and my actual studies into Mythology and Occultism, the leader's name was Beynesh. According to the books, he was most likely born in Ukraine or somewhere near there. He was Turned when he was about thirty years old. He was one of the Originals. One of the first vampires the Alpha vampire Turned. He was powerful and merciless, especially after his mate Ygraine was killed. 

"I'll have to come back the day after tomorrow," I thought to myself. "All I need to do is survive my date with Sam." I sighed and returned to my car and headed for home. 

I was afraid, not of the other vampires, but of Beynesh. This had not been the first time I had heard his name. The vampires that had killed my father were Children of Beynesh. I was going to need help and I didn't know who to turn to. I'd cut all ties to the hunting world. I had to do this myself.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nervous the whole day. And I went through it not really talking to anyone any more than I needed to. It wasn't Sam (not exactly, anyway), it was mentally preparing for what I had to do the next morning. 

In the basement of my house, I had a false wall that concealed a hidden weapons room. I had a vast collection of guns, machetes, salt, goofer dust, and an assortment of magical ingredients and objects. I hadn't been down in the hidden room since the day I put it all in there. When I got home the night before, I made an inventory of what I would need. I decided that I would strap two machetes to my waist on either hip and that I would carry another. I also had a binding spell that I could work to trap up to three vampires in case I was getting overwhelmed. 

I sighed and went back to my work, hoping no one at the library noticed how distracted I was.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy was excited when I told her I was going out for drinks. She insisted that it was a date, even when I told her rather succinctly that it was not. But who was I kidding? Of course it was a date. 

The bar itself was quaint, almost a restaurant and you could wear rather nice clothes there. "I can get away with a little black dress!" I thought to myself. Well, the dress itself was so dark green that it could be called black. The dress fell to just below my knee and had a bateau neckline that I had always thought was elegant. I wore extremely low black heels and I threw on a black, well cut trench coat/rain coat. I looked in the mirror and put a touch of make up on, darkening around my eyes and putting on some light red lipstick. I let out a shaky breath. I was actually quite nervous. I hadn't been on a date since University in England. I steeled myself and walked straight to my car after locking the front door and drove to the bar.

As I parked, I saw Sam getting out of a beautiful classic black car. I was unsure of what year, but I could tell it was a Chevy Impala. My father had been quite fond of muscle cars and the love had been partly passed on to me. When Sam got out, the Impala drove off with a loud roar of its engine, making me shiver with envy. It really was a beautiful car. 

I got out of my car and headed inside the bar. Sam looked nice in simple black dress pants and tucked in blue shirt with the top three buttons undone. Sam's face lit up when he saw, giving quite the nice boost to my ego. I took off my coat and laid it down on the stool next to the one I sat down on.

"You look amazing," Sam said, and then he blushed.

I grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself!" I replied. The bar tender slid up to the two of us.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked. The lights from above reflected off the bartender's shiny bald head.

"I'll have a scotch whiskey on the rocks please." I said with a smile.

"Just a beer please," Sam replied, looking at me with curiosity. A few moments later, our drinks were put in front of us. I caught Sam's look as I sipped my drink.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam grinned good-naturally. "I never guessed you'd be a scotch whiskey kind of girl." He said.

I laughed. "It's bitter, like my soul!" I said as I winked at Sam.

He smiled. "You're not bitter," Sam replied. "I actually find you quite sweet!"

I gigged at that. Sam laughed. "Corny, I know." He said, grinning at me. 

I took another sip of my drink. "So, do you own that beautiful Impala I saw you getting out of?" I asked Sam. 

Sam chuckled. "Nah, it's my brother Dean's car. Our father gave it to him when he was old enough." Sam replied. 

I smiled. "Well, she's a beauty." I replied. "My father left me a hunting cabin in the woods."

Sam raised an eyebrow as if he was unsure if I was kidding or not. "Really?" He replied. "You hunt?"

I took a big sip of my whiskey then. I sighed. "Not for a very long time." I replied.

Sam frowned. "Why not?" He asked. Innocent enough question. I sighed again.

"He, uh, died in a hunting accident," I replied. Sam rested a hand on my should.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied sympathetically.

I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood with a half-hearted smile. "It was ten years ago." I said. I cleared my throat. "Enough about me, what about you? Tell me your story Sam Winchester."

Sam laughed. "Not much to tell really. Went to Stanford University in California for nearly four years. Went to law school for awhile. Decided it wasn't really for me. My girlfriend died, so that kind of added to it. I've been on a road trip with my brother, taking a few years. I've been doing university courses online, hense why I'm here in this town." Sam replied. I held his hand.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend Sam." I said, trying to be comforting. He seemed to appreciate it. 

The rest of the night went swimmingly. Sam made me laugh so hard, something no one has been able to do for a long time. We ended up moving from the bar to an actual table and ordered dinner. I was waiting for the catch. Sam was so sweet and perfect, it was almost too good to be true, I was half worried that he might be a Siren. I actually flashed a mirror in his face incredibly subtly, to make sure he wasn't. I was very happy to discover he was not, in fact, a Siren. 

It was about 12am and the owners were kicking us out. I offered to give Sam a lift back to the motel he was staying in. 

"Thanks for tonight." I said to him. "I had a really great time."

Sam grinned at me. "Me too," He replied. He leaned forward and he kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled back a few moments later and he stepped out of my car. "Night Eliza!" He called.

"Night Sam!" I called back. I drove home at a leisurely pace. When I got home, I found myself dreading the dawn.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was my day off that day, which I was very grateful of. I would have hated to have needed to explain why I was so late to work and why I might have had blood on my ear.

I dressed completely in black. It might not have made it any harder for the vampires to see me, but it would make it harder for any stray humans to see me. 

I parked my car some distance away from the barn and crept my way closer. I swiftly dispatched of the vampire guard outside. I dragged the body into the brush. At that moment, I saw Sam and Dean rush down the hill, straight into some brush. (I knew what Dean looked like since Sam had showed me a picture on his phone.) They hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet or the other vampire on my left side, them being on my right. I had quickly pulled the vampire down and cut of his head just as efficiently as the first one. "2 down, 5 to go." I thought to myself. I didn't have time to wonder why Sam and Dean were there, but I assumed my original assumption had been correct and Sam was indeed a hunter. "There's the catch." I thought to myself.

I crept out of the brush and moved towards the other end of the barn. Beynesh was there, having a cigarette. I pulled out my binding amulet and threw it on the ground at Beynesh's feet. I whispered the incantation and he was stuck. I threw down a silencing charm next, a lot like the cone of silence from Get Smart. Beynesh was screaming at the top of his lungs, but no sound came out. I grinned at him as I entered the barn. I cut the head off another vampire on guard and hid his body as I headed down to the under ground cellar. There were a few girls in the cages, their mouths covered in blood. It was too late to save them, they had tasted human blood. I then killed the one guard down there. 

When I crept back up to ground level after killing the newborns, I rolled by eyes at the scene before me. Sam and Dean were both pinned down by vampires, both huge men who had previously been sleeping. I pulled out another machete and cut both vampire's heads off in the same swing. I was splashed with blood, but then again, I was already covered with it. I glared down at the two brothers.

"Fancy meeting you two here! I'm glad to see neither of you lost your heads!" I said snapped sarcastically. "Or your throats for that matter!"

Both brothers stared at me in disbelief. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and turned to walk away from them. They both lurched to their feet. Sam grabbed my shoulder, but I turned easily and flipped him onto the ground. 

"What? Eliza?" Sam spluttered.

"My god! What were the both of you thinking? Just to burst in here half-cocked, guns blazing!" I shouted. "How stupid are you? You could have got yourselves killed!"

Dean stepped forward. "Look, lady-" Dean began, but I cut him off.

"Shut it, Hasselhoff!" I said, raising my hand to shut him up. "These vampires were Originals!"

They both gave me clueless looks. I rolled my eyes again. "Don't you guys know anything? Originals are the first vampires that the Alpha vampire created! More powerful, stronger than ordinary vampires!" I snapped. I turned to Sam and stared at him angrily. "Obviously someone didn't do enough research! Now, if both you idiots would excuse me, I've got to go kill the leader!"

I strode out of the barn to where I had trapped Beynesh. I could sense Sam and Dean following me out. 

"Beynesh!" I shouted at the vampire. I removed the silencing spell with a few words of Latin muttered under my breath. "Your coven is dead." 

"You bitch!" Beynesh shouted. "You whore! You bathe in the blood of my Children! What right do you have?"

I picked up a can full of petrol and threw it on Beynesh. Once he was covered in it, I held up my lighter and smiled at him. 

"You killed my father." I said, and then I threw the lighter into the petrol. Beynesh was on fire within minutes. 

Sam and Dean continued to stare at me in shock. I kept my face expressionless as I watched Beynesh slowly burn to ash. He burned surprisingly quickly. When he was nothing but a charcoal baguette, I cut his head off. Some vampires, powerful ones, were known to be able to heal from fire. I wanted to make sure Beynesh was not one of them. 

I turned to the two brothers. "Well, the vampires are dead now. I guess you can leave now. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out of town." I said, brushing passed the two of them.

Sam's eyes widened. "Eliza! Wait!" He called after me. 

"I guess I'll have to bury you poor bastards." I heard Dean say. I picked up my other machete as I walked back through the barn. 

Sam grabbed my arm and I gripped his hand. "Don't Sam, just don't!" I snapped.

"Your father didn't die on a deer hunting trip, did he?" Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously Sam! Didn't you hear me tell Beynesh why I killed him and his vampire coven? Honestly Sam, I thought you were the smart brother." I said, turning from him.

"Eliza." Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "Look at me."

I turned and reluctantly met his eyes. "What Sam?" I asked, annoyed. 

He smiled softly at me. "You're amazing." He said.

I made a frustrated sound. "Don't do that to me!" I snapped. "Not after I called you stupid and incompetent and just killed ten vampires."

Sam frowned. "Ten vampires? I count three." He said.

"Three newborns, four guards, the two that were on you and Beynesh." I responded automatically, reporting just like I was trained to by my father. I sighed. "Please don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it." 

Sam stroked some of my hair out of my face. "Yes you do." He said softly. He lent down and kissed my softly on the lips. I moaned quietly and pulled back.

"You're gonna be the death of me, aren't you?" I said, smiling tiredly. 

Sam grinned. "Definitely." He replied.


End file.
